1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a fluid mixing device, more particularly to a fluid mixing device that is capable of uniformly mixing a liquid and air for increasing the content of oxygen dissolved in the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial waste water is required, according to the provisions of Environmental law, to be analyzed for the content of certain substances, such as chemical oxygen demand (COD), biochemical oxygen demand (BOD), and suspended particles contained in the waste water before discharge. To increase the content of oxygen dissolved in waste water, one of the commonly used methods is to utilize an agitator to agitate the waste water and air to form an emulsion. A motor is generally utilized for rotating the agitator described above so as to mix the waste water and air together in a container. While the agitator described above can increase the content of oxygen dissolved in waste water, a significant amount of energy, such as electrical power, is required for rotating the agitator.